five_nights_at_kaseysfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasey (Human)
Kasey is the opposite of her Dog animatronic self. When she is a human her personality changes quickly and easily. One second she can be happy and funny, then one second she can be angry and Serious. But she still has her flashing eyes and can play the power-outage jingle song. Bio Kasey is still the main attraction of Kasey Brown Pizzeria Entertainment, and still preforms on the stage. She wanders around the Pizzeria during the night time to not cause her servous to lock up. When she is a human she can cause more damage to people than her dog self since she has sharper teeth in her human version. She is very close to the guitarist, Ryder, since she really likes his playing on the guitar. But also great friends with the Pirate animatronic Ranger. And she's really good at coming up with ideas quicker than her dog self. And she is the only one that has powers to turn into her dog form and back as a human whenever she wants. Personality/Behavior Whenever it gets to Midnight, she can be very tricky and rambunctious. She loves to do her animatronic laugh to creep out the Sercirity Guard. When it's day time she loves to preform for the kids and sing. Her best pup friend is Rosey, because she can always turn to her for girl advice or just to hang out. But she thinks it's hard to be around and handle the two animatronic human kids, Ranger and Ryder. But whenever someone is flirting with her, which is normally Ranger because he always tells her that she is beautiful, She can get mad and on her bad side easily. And if she gets to mad she can do her flashing eyes, her power-outage jingle, and animatronic scream. And she doesn't care if she dose it at or to any of the Animatronics, she just has to let it out to feel better. her most worse animatronic enemy is her Springtrap self (Springtrap Kasey). Whenever she is around her or if she knows she's present in the room that she is in, but not showing herself she can sense it and her eyes get black with white pupils, and twitch's alot in anger. She tends to kinda blush around Ryder, but when she's busy, she tends not to blush since she has work to do. Appearance Kasey has pale skin, (like Ryder), has brown let down hair, a pink bow in her hair, brownish-grayish-blackish shirt and pants, and has Light-Blue eyes. And wears a black hat on top of her head. Stories she appears in By Me: N/A By Others: N/A Trivia * Got the idea of Kasey as her human self from Kasey Brown from Dragons19. * I give Dragons19 all the credit when I mentioned Kasey as her dog animatronic self. * She has powers like Golden Ryder * She has a huge crush on Ryder, but kinda likes Ranger as well, but as a friend * She hates it when Ranger flirts/hits on her * She tends to sing the Five Night's At Kasey's theme song to her self alot * She is still the leader/Boss of the other animatronics * She hates Springtrap Kasey Gallery TBD